moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Holden
Category:Characters | aliases = | film = | franchise = The Texas Chainsaw Massacre | image = | notability = | type = Biker | gender = | base of operations = El Paso, Texas | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = July, 1969 | 1st appearance = Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning, The (2006) | final appearance = | actor = Lee Tergesen }} Holden is a fictional biker and an antagonist character featured in the Texas Chainsaw Massacre film franchise. He is part of the continuity of the remake series and appeared in the prequel film The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning in 2006. He was played by actor Lee Tergesen. Overview Holden was a biker and part of a motorcycle gang that traveled through the Southwestern United States in the 1960s. He wore a jacket with the name "El Paso" emblazoned upon the back, implying that this may have been his home town. He frequently traveled with other bikers and was romantically linked to a woman named Alex. Biography In July 1969, Holden, Alex and several others were traveling through Travis County, Texas. They saw a jeep being driven by four youths and decided to terrorize them. The jeep was driven by a man named Eric, who was accompanied by his girlfriend Chrissie, his brother Dean, and Dean's girlfriend Bailey. The jeep managed to get away from the group, but utimately they would all cross paths again. Holden and his crew stopped at the Cele Community Center in Fuller. Alex really wanted to mess with Chrissie and Bailey a bit more, but Holden encouraged her to leave them alone. Alex refused and antagonized them all later on the road. This incident led into a confrontation with Charlie Hewitt, who was masquaerading under the guise of Sheriff Hoyt at the time, and resulted in her death. Holden knew that Alex had gone missing, but did not know that she was dead. He found Chrissie sometime after the second road incident and Chrissie told him that her boyfriend and friends had been abducted by the sheriff. Holden drove her out to the sheriff's home at the Hewitt residence. She wanted help finding Eric, who was now among the missing, but Holden said "fuck your boyfriend", and went inside the main house in search of Alex. He found an elderly man named Monty Hewitt and shot him in the leg. When Charlie Hewitt entered the room, Holden got the drop on him and kept his gun trained at his head. Charlie called out for Tommy, who was his mentally unstable nephew. Thomas Hewitt burst into the room armed with a chainsaw and laid Holden low. Charlie Hewitt held him down upon the chainsaw, which was upon the floor and Tommy started it up again, cutting Holden in half. Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning, The (2006) Notes & Trivia * * Charlie Hewitt commented how Holden was one of the jerks who used to make fun of Tommy when he was a child. He may have been speaking in a general sense, comparing Holden to anyone who was not a Hewitt, or he may have known him personally, and the comment was meant to be specific. If so, then this implies that Holden was originally from Fuller, Travis County. See also External Links * * Holden at the TCM Wiki References ---- Category:Antagonists Category:Bikers Category:Victims Category:1969/Character deaths Category:Thomas Hewitt/Victims Category:Lee Tergesen/Characters Category:Characters with biographies